Hellboy III: Destiny Unfold
by Stardino
Summary: This is what I think Hellboy III should be if they make one. Hellboy II spoilers in some parts. Hellboy/Liz and Myers/OC Good story so read and review...plz XD
1. Hellangel Activated

**I heard that there might be a Hellboy movie 3…and thought, hmm..here are some ideas. So, none of the characters (except the ones I make up like Hellangel or whatever) belongs to the Hellboy franchise…blah, blah, and blah…now let us start!!!! (Excellent, Simpson's style)**

_November 1967, we have found another demon. This one is younger than my son Hellboy. She is different but the same. Like Hellboy, she has a stone right hand, her skin color is red, and she has the horns and tail. The difference, she has wings as a bird…as an angel…._

August 2004

"Jessica Rodriguez!" an old male shouted. A young teenaged short Hispanic woman ran to her father, the retired General Rodriguez. She sighed, wondering what she had done now.

"Comin' father!" Jessica yelled as she headed toward the back room. In his armchair, watching the fireplace with great interest, the General sat in thought with a letter open in his hand. _She is still too young_, the General thought to himself as he once again read the letter.

_General Rodriguez,_

_ Project Hellangel is activated._

"Yes father?" Jessica asked as she stood underneath the doorway. The General stood up to look at his daughter with worry. "Father? What is wrong?" Jessica walked closer to the man. The General reached for her watch, turning off the holographic image. Jessica's image oscillated for a while and then disappeared to show a young short demon woman with shaven horns and right stone arm, wings tucked in. Her tail moved behind her as she waited with impatience.

"You have been activated," the old man answered. He watched the young woman's face turn to worry and then a large smile emerge.

"Really?" Hellangel asked. "Finally?"

"Yes, my dear, finally," the General said with a small smile. Hellangel hugged the old man dearly and then pull back away slowly.

"Why do you not seem that happy?" Hellangel asked.

"You are too young," the old man will only reply. Hellangel laughed.

"Father, I am not that young. I am almost 33," Hellangel said.

"Exactly, still young," General said with a small laugh. Hellangel laughed with him.

"Will I get to meet my brother?" Hellangel replied. She watched the old man's eyes dim, his smile disappear.

"I doubt it," the General said. "They won't allow you two to be placed together. I am positive they will probable send you to the secret basement in Ireland."

Hellangel glared angrily at the thought of never seeing family. The General watched her move away and then turn around to fully run outside with her holographic image once again turned on. The General sighed and looked at the picture on top of the fireplace to show his friend, Professor Broom, smiling at the little baby demon girl he held in his arm with another picture of a baby boy demon in his other hand, showing it to the little girl.

"I wish I could do more," the General said.

**COMMENT please. XD**


	2. Goodbye Jessica Rodriguez

**Story continued….**

December 2009, Antarctica

"Jeez, Myers, you need to grow some balls," Agent Rodriguez said to the young man underneath her as she once again had him flat on his back.

Agent John Myers glared at the woman on top of him and swore she was heavier than she looked. He also thought that somehow she had cheated as the hit that had put him down had come from his back, hitting behind his knees. Also, her right hand punch hurt and the punch felt familiar to another punch he remembered from a big red man.

"Get off me please," John said politely. Rodriguez stood up and walked away. John decided to back attack her but before he neared her, she kicked him in the gut, making him fly away and down. The two heard the groans of the other men and women who had watched and were betting who would win. Jessica laughed at John's sprawled form and walked toward him.

"You okay pal?" Jessica asked with a large smile. John himself couldn't help but smile through his pain.

"Nice kick," John told her as he rose up his arms for her to help him up. John didn't understand how a woman, standing at 5' 2" could defeat him and still make him smile. Jessica happily helped him up.

"Didn't know you could fly," Jessica commented.

"Neither did I," John said afterwards, making the young woman laugh. He pouted at her but received a light smack to the back of his head by her left arm.

"Rodriguez!" their boss shouted. Jessica and John winced at the raspy voice of the man.

"Not here! Leave a message!" Jessica shouted back. John laughed as his boss glared daggers.

"You shouldn't do that," John managed to say between his laughter.

"Why not? What could be worse then this place?" Jessica questioned.

"Jessica, it is your father!" the boss shouted. Jessica stopped laughing immediately and ran to the man. John watched from far away and when he saw the tears start to fall he could guess what had happened. Jessica walked out the gym, following their boss.

It wasn't til night that John would see the young woman again.

"John," Jessica whispered as she entered the man's quarters. He was on back, snoring loudly. Jessica laughed silently to herself. She jumped on the bed making John squeal as a girl which made her laugh out loud. John glared.

"Damn it, why did you do that for?" John questioned. Jessica didn't answer but quickly pressed her lips to his. John was shocked and didn't know whether to respond, plus the kiss was short.

"Always wanted to that before I left," Jessica softly told him. She watched his eyes focus once more.

"Before you left?" John mumbled to himself. "You are leaving?!"

"Got transferred," Jessica told him with sadness. "Just wanted to let you know."

"Well, it isn't like it is forever. We will see each other, we can call each other," John told her. "Plus you kissed me, that has to count for something." Jessica laughed softly but it was a quick laugh.

"John, you won't be seeing me again," Jessica told him. She watched him open his mouth to say something but stopped him. "I can't tell you why. But know I was…am grateful that you were a good friend." Jessica stood up and left the room. John watched her go and felt his gut feel bad, and his heart beat slow down. After two minutes of starring at the wall and deciding what to do, he got up and ran after Jessica. It was at the window he saw her last, entering a jet. She turned and waved. He waved back and watched her go. He let his head droop to only encounter the window and ow in pain.

**Awwww….how cute…and the END!! Just joking. Comment yos!**


	3. Manning meet Hellangel

May 2011, present time

"Hellangel!" Agent Manning, a bald man, shouted at the young woman demon who was tackling four tall agents and succeeding.

Manning had heard about Hellangel the same time Hellboy quit. He had never known she had existed til that time and wondered how many more secrets was his own government was hiding. When he saw her at first, he wondered what a demon standing at 5' 2" could do and found out in the demon's first mission when she had tackled down a mutated elephant.

"What?!" Hellangel shouted back as she was flipped on her back because she had answered to her boss.

"What is this?!" Manning shouted as he held up a paper with holes in it and picture of him.

"Shooting practice," Hellangel said and the four agents around her laughed.

"Here, now!" Manning shouted. Hellangel harden her face as she stood up and walked to the man, looking up at him and trying to be intimidating with her short stature. "I told you to stop doing this."

"I was havin' fun Manning," Hellangel said with a large smile and then her face grew seriously as she placed two fingers at his neck, checking his pulse. She pretended to read a watch from her stone arm. "Manning, you are stressful. With this stress you are going to lose more hair…and I doubt you want that." Manning growled.

Hellangel watched him stalk off.

"You shouldn't do that?" a female voice said behind Hellangel. Hellangel turned around to see the princess looking at her motherly.

"Do what? I enjoy pissing the man off," Hellangel said simply as she watched her friend Princess Nuala walk closer.

_Hellangel was sent down into the stone cave, following an ugly…well it was too ugly to really give a name but it was a goblin, a crippled goblin who had taken away her mp3 player as it didn't have one. Hellangel wondered why she had made a charger that worked with solar light._

_ "So, what is down here?" Hellangel asked._

_ "The golden army," the goblin told her. Hellangel saw the skulls of dead creatures and couldn't help but shiver._

_ "Getting scared here," Hellangel mumbled to herself._

_ "Did ya say somethin' lass?" the goblin asked. Hellangel shook her head in a negative gesture._

_ "No! Nope, everything is just…perfect," Hellangel told him. It was the stairs he stopped._

_ "My friend wants to see you only," the goblin told her with a smirk._

_ "What?! You were to bring me down here anyways? Why you little sneaky…"Hellangel never finished as she watched the goblin turn away laughing. She wanted to punch out his lights but she had other matters to do down here. It was a week after defeating the mutated elephant that she heard a voice call her, call her to Ireland, close to the place where she trained._

_ "Come here," a voice whispered from on top the stairs. Hellangel gulped nervously and walked up the stairs. What seemed like hours but which was only minutes, Hellangel was breathing hard once she reached the top. She was out of shape. She looked up to see nothing but broken pieces of what could be a statue and another statue that was unscathed. She walked toward the unscathed statue, curious. She bent her head down to see a young woman looking sadly up. Hellangel shrieked when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around to see a creature wearing black, looking like death itself. It had no eyes, its ribs showed, and it long fingers crept her out a bit._

_ "Who are you? Why have you been calling?" Hellangel asked quickly, her eyes open scared. She was new in this creature paranormal fighting business. Her father gave her a very sheltered life._

_ "I will be the one meeting you in your death," the creature would only answer, its voice with a raspy echo._

_ "Okay, I am not dead now, so what do you want?" Hellangel questioned, the creature hissed at her rudeness._

_ "You are the one, the sacrifice," the creature started. "Your destiny is a second story, one not written or recorded. You are the line in which life should continue or not."_

_ "Wow, so cryptic, I don't really care," Hellangel replied, getting another hiss from the creature._

_ "A life for a life. Blood is the force which starts all. Blood is the acid which brings more," the creature said. Somewhere (Hellangel didn't know where) it pulled out a dagger, waving it in front of her face. "Blood for more blood it shall start. Are you willing to give for with this help you will succeed."_

_ "I have no idea what you are talking about mate!" Hellangel shouted in frustration. The creature moved closer to her in a flash._

_ "Just a prick," the creature whispered to her._

_ "Or a stab," Hellangel whispered back, eyes glaring from lost patience._

_ "Too late," the creature said and Hellangel felt at that moment the prick at her arm and watched blood seep onto the dagger. She pulled back, the creature laughing madly. Hellangel didn't see a prick but a deep gash that luckily didn't hit anything vital. She pulled at her pants, tearing a long piece to tie the gash with so it wouldn't bleed so much._

_ "That hurt," Hellangel growled out, her wings opening up for fighting._

_ "Wait, and wait. A friend you need," the creature said as it put the blood on the broken statue. Hellangel watched as more blood started to come out of the statue and then behind her heard the gasp of a first breath._

_ "The connection is broken," the creature said. Hellangel watched as the creature moved away and disappear._

_ "I am alive," a female voice said. Hellangel turned around and watched the stone woman she had seen before stand up slowly. "How is this possible?"_

_ "Ahhhh!!!" Hellangel screamed in fear. The woman looked at her oddly. "Don't eat me zombie, I am new, I want to live." The woman was laughing now._

_ "I am not a zombie," the woman told her. "I am Princess Nuala."_

_ "You are posed to be dead," Hellangel squeaked._

"No you want to be like your brother," Nuala said. Hellangel glared.

"Don't go looking in my brain," Hellangel growled out.

"I don't, you are simple to read," Nuala said with a smirk and walked away, heading toward the library.

"Damn psychic," Hellangel mumbled as she headed toward her room.


	4. Hellangel Nightmare

Hellangel ran and ran. The darkness following her no matter what.

"You can't run little sister," a croaky voice came from the darkness behind. A skinny withered grey red hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to the ground. Hellangel felt the ground break around her and watched as the hole she fell from become smaller. She waited to hit the ground but it never came. Instead many hands grabbed her. Hands with long razor fingernails that dug into her skin. She then felt her wings being chopped off and screamed from the excruciating pain. She bit her lip hard to stop the screaming and tasted blood. She heard the soft laughter of the tormentors underneath her.

"Wake up!" Nuala's voice broke in.

"I can't," Nuala watched Hellangel mumbled. The young princess placed her hand on the young demon's forehead and gasped from the horror she witnessed from the sidelines.

"Somebody help me!" Hellangel shouted and then cried out as a knife plunged into her back. She then saw in the darkness a light, a small light, underneath the light Nuala, watching. "Nuala help me!"

"I can't, you must face it yourself," Nuala said sadly. "Think of why you must fit? Who you must fit for?"

Hellangel closed her eyes and remembered.

_"What is that Myers?" Jessica asked as she tried to look at the photo in his hand._

_ "My friend's kids," Myers said with a small laugh as he passed the photo next to the woman at his side. Jessica grabbed it eagerly and smiled. In the photo was no other than Hellboy, Liz Sherman, and their twins. The twins looked human as it was but they were growing quickly and seemed to bigger than an average baby._

_ "You are friends with the Hellboy?" Jessica asked._

_ "Kind of, but I am more a friend with his wife," John said with a small laugh. "Apparently being friends with his wife and looking like a pretty boy gets you here."_

_ "Well, then I can't complain because then I wouldn't have a friend here," Jessica said with a smile as she nudged John's shoulder and passed over the photo back to him._

_ "Yea, but man I hate the cold," John said. "I told Hellboy that I liked winter so unluckily I gave him the excuse to get me transferred here."_

_ "Next time, keep things to yourself boy scout," Jessica said looking at her hands. The alarm at the side went off. "More mythical creatures in the north. I swear their activities are increasing."_

_ "Why are you an agent?" John asked as he stood up with Jessica._

_ "To protect the ones I love," Jessica said as she remembered the image of her nephew and niece._

"No!!!!" Hellangel shouted and she felt herself being dropped to the ground. She stood up, her fist ready to fight. The lights seemed to be turned on and Hellangel noticed she was completely surrounded by hell demons, pure demons.

"Oh, look, she wants to fight us," the closest demon to Hellangel chuckled evilly.

"I wont' let you hurt me or anybody," Hellangel growled out, her eyes flashing. "This is my dream, my mind, so why don't you scam back to hell before I tear you apart limb…by limb."

"So, you know we are here," the demon that had spoken before said. Hellangel's eyes flashed.

_"Remember daughters, if you see a demon or demons in a nightmare, it is because pure demons can get in your mind since you are part of them. But remember, this is your mind, you can do whatever you want," the General said._

The demons around Hellangel watched as the young woman's wings grew once more and opened up way, preparing to attack.

"You half filth," the demons spat out around her. "You think you can defeat us?"

"The stories tell the angels did, why not somebody that half from both worlds?" Hellangel questioned back with a large smirk on her face.

"Father will be so disappointed," the demon, who first spoke, mumbled to her. "I can't wait for the day to kill you and for the world to end."

"I can't wait for the day to burn," Hellangel barked out to him. "Burn all of you filthy creatures of hell." They all growled her menacingly but Hellangel watched as they faded. Soon she closed her eyes too and woke up to see a frightened Nuala.

"I think we have a problem," Nuala said to the half demon woman.

"What gave you that idea?" Hellangel sarcastically remarked back.

The next day Nuala decided to take decisions into her own hands as she barged into the office of Manning. He was so startled that Nuala watched with amusement as he fell backwards with his chair.

"Ow! What kind I do for you princess?" Manning asked.

"I want Agent John Myers to be transferred here," Nuala ordered, her hands crossing in front of her chest.

"I can't do that," Manning said with small but fading smile. "I have strict orders from my superiors. They told me not to have here because he knew Hellangel as Agent Jessica Rodriguez."

Nuala slowly walked to his table and quickly took a dagger from her belt, slamming the pointy end into to his desk so that the danger wavered dangerously standing up.

"Do it," Nuala said. "Tell them something to get that mortal here." Manning gulped and nodded nervously. "Thank you." Nuala walked out the door.

Manning looked at the dagger and stopped its shaking by stilling it by touching the hilt. He fixed his chair by picking it up, he smoothed his clothes, and then his tie. Slowly he sat down and reached for the phone.

"I need to talk to the boss. I am requesting the possible transfer of Agent John Myers, aka Boy Scout," Manning said into the phone. "Yes, I will hold."


End file.
